


午夜狂奔

by Sophin



Series: Every Little Thing You Did for Me [6]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophin/pseuds/Sophin
Summary: 你打算如何逃脱
Relationships: Yamashita Toru/Moriuchi Taka
Series: Every Little Thing You Did for Me [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833307
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	午夜狂奔

_“你打算如何逃脱？”_

指针刚刚划过十二点，破旧的本田轿车在霓虹灯的注视下驶出东京，在星星在头顶留下清楚的痕迹的时候在随意选择的乡间公路上狂奔。车上的金发死鱼眼吉他手和黑发小个子主唱舒了一口气松开出城之前拽紧的拳头，后座上因为赶时间随意堆放的吉他和几瓶啤酒相互碰撞着发出轻快的脆响。

三小时前森内在聚光灯的阴影处咬着山下亨的耳朵透过人群的喧哗讲悄悄话，两个小时前经纪人跑过来告知乐队下个月密密麻麻的行程安排，一个小时前森内在演出后的庆功宴上被主办方灌了三四瓶啤酒，半小时前还没有喝醉的山下亨问耳根已经开始发红的森内要不要去醒酒，森内在桌面下拽紧了与山下亨十指相扣的手。

于是他们从成年人表面的酒局中逃脱，逃过交警的检查站，逃过小报媒体的灯光，躲进不起眼的二手小车里，逃入没有人烟的公路。

_“今夜的醉鬼纷纷装作醒着_

_我还在宿醉中等待暗号_

_暗示我剩下什么崇高”_

他们花了一个半小时的时间找到去磨平逃离人群的快乐，然后用半个小时的时间找到适合停车的隐蔽平台。山下亨停稳小车之后靠在引擎盖上，森内已经迫不及待地从后座中拿出啤酒麻利地递给他的吉他手。两人坐在引擎盖上有一搭没一搭地聊着天，从今晚的演出表现到主办的摄影师前段时间刚染的头发。森内从山下亨的口袋里翻出半包香烟，用嘴叼出其中一根又兴冲冲地伸长脖子向山下亨借火，被揉乱的刘海长长了也挡不住小个子那双半眯起来的狗狗眼。

“还醉着呢。”这大概不是一句问句。山下亨替森内点上火之后也给自己点了一支，空出一只手支在身体后面，用另一只手来弹烟灰。森内早就懒洋洋地躺在引擎盖上尝试着舒展身体，他没有回应山下亨的话，深深吸一口烟又慢慢吐出，然后咧开不小的嘴发出细小的笑声。

像个犯错之后逃脱父母打骂的调皮孩子。

山下亨也跟着笑了，他俯下身子去与森内接吻，仿佛也被身下的人嘴里的酒气给熏醉了似的与森内一起逐渐放声大笑，笑到两人抱在一起滚作一团，差点从引擎盖上滑下去。

森内不知道自己在为什么发笑，他把这归咎于酒精与演出上产生的肾上腺素，或许也与身边那位吉他手有不明不白的关系。

山下亨也不清楚自己在笑什么，或许是因为酒精也或许是因为成功逃离成年人的应酬，或许是因为暂时躲开了灯红酒绿的城市不用去思考下个月的工作，或许是因为小个子主唱像终于得到了心爱的玩具的小孩子一样笑起来，于是他也跟着笑出声。

他们躺在引擎盖上喝酒，把酒瓶举起朝向布满星星的阴沉夜空，在月亮从稀薄云层中露脸的时候碰杯示意，肆意大笑着仰起头把酒精吞入肚中。

_“这样的夜晚你也目送过_

_不代表未来可以逃过更多”_

两人在谈笑中分享啤酒，酒精分享完了便开始分享唾液，小个子主唱借着夜里喝下的酒精把手胡乱地塞进山下亨的衣物里，用指尖挑逗着吉他手略带凉意的皮肤。山下亨回报他以更加激烈的亲吻与霸道的氧气掠夺，他扳过森内布满其妙纹身的胳膊，任由他给自己的脖子围上图腾般的肉感围巾，在森内逐渐轻微的反抗下把他抱在怀里用亲吻相互追逐打闹着。

他们在后座上就着衣服交媾，昏暗的小空间，凌乱的衣物与未被遮掩的车窗，仿佛是青春期里躲避着父母在房间里与爱人探讨爱情的少年一样紧张又羞涩。

森内骑坐在山下亨的腰胯上扭动着身子，六个小时前在舞台上勾引着台下各色男女的嗓音被吉他手改写成不连续的节奏小调，这首曲子只有山下亨能够知道。云层散了，月光打在山下亨漂到近乎白色的金发上，为他奉上一圈光环。森内两只麻杆似的胳膊搂着山下亨的脖子，用同样没有几两肉的胸脯去拥抱吉他手的脸庞。山下亨的睫毛很长，在他闭上眼睛吸吮不明显的乳沟的时候会挠得森内后腰发痒，心里也是。森内低头把脸埋入山下亨金色的发间，在吉他手不断地顶撞下间断地亲吻他在月光下限定的光环。

_“我想要的是所有的_

_我想要的是没有的”_

山峰悄悄露出暖色日光的时候山下亨释放在森内的身体里，他用仿佛要把人揉进血肉的力度把小个子囚禁在怀里。森内在高潮中感受着体内的敏感点被微凉的精液冲击，阴茎夹在两人紧紧贴合的身体缝隙间射出白色稠液。山下亨任由森内不老实地用指尖摆弄他的头发，他把脸埋入到小个子的颈窝中品尝情欲尚未散去的汗水，亲吻逐渐向上找到森内的嘴唇，两人在朝霞的碎光中庆祝逃亡旅途的结束，庆祝肉体与灵魂上的快乐，庆祝对于彼此的灵魂的拥有的满足。

喘过气来的两人挨坐在在一起，肩膀并着肩膀，手臂贴着手臂，十指相扣紧密得谁也不愿意放开。打开手机看见好几个来自经纪人的未接来电，山下亨回拨过去就被对面好一顿对于他作为队长的失职而斥责，森内憋着笑扯过山下亨的衣领给他印上一枚亲吻，山下亨挂了电话把人拉进怀里亲昵，此时这里没有乐队没有队长，没有帅气的吉他手也没有迷人的主唱，只有叫做山下亨与森内贵宽的两位男士在进行短暂的逃离。

随后他们就要在朝阳的注视下回到城里，计划下一次发生在夜里的狂奔与逃离。

**Author's Note:**

> 歌词取自丢莱卡乐队《燃烧的平原》


End file.
